Infinity
by RoboAngel
Summary: It's a fight for survival as Dr. Ed Davis and her team try to reach to the surface of the White Peak Research Facility but what nightmarish creatures and intergalactic beings will be revealed to our heroes?
1. Chapter 1

_(Disclaimer: This is a mix between Doctor Who and the video game series, Half-Life. I do not own Doctor Who and the Half-Life series. I also would like to thank the creators of both Doctor Who and Half-life for inspiring me to create this fanfic and for showing the people of the world that scientists and doctors can kick some serious ass. Thank you and please sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.)_

Infinity

By: RoboAngel

Main Characters/ Infinity Team Members:

Dr. "Ed" Davis: Age: Late Twenties. Engineer. Creator of the APE (All-Purpose Exoskeleton) suit and FIDO (Field Integrating Dog-like Operator). Has long dark brown hair that goes past the shoulders, hazel eyes, and is distinguished by her dark red glasses. Wears the Engineer form of the APE suit. Ed is just a nickname used by the team. Her real name is never used in public and remains a mystery.

Dr. Tomas "Tom" Barker (named after Tom Baker): Age: Mid-forties. Physician. Looks just like Tom Baker except without the Fourth Doctor outfit and younger. Wears the Medic form of the APE suit.

Dr. Christopher "Chris" Ericson (named after Christopher Eccleston.): Age: Late Twenties. Theoretical Physicist. Looks just like Christopher Eccleston except without the Ninth Doctor outfit and younger. Wears the standard/multipurpose form of the APE suit.

Dr. Annie Tennas: Age: Mid-Twenties. Astrophysicist. Has short blond hair and brown eyes. Wears the standard/multipurpose form of the APE suit.

David "Davy" Tennas (named after David Tennant): Age: Late teens. High school student. Annie's little brother. Looks just like David Tennant except younger, without the Tenth Doctor outfit, and with black glasses. Wears the standard/multipurpose form of the APE suit.

FIDO (Field Integrating Dog-like Operator): A robotic dog that resembles a husky. Created by Dr. "Ed" Davis to look like a dog she had when she was little and to assist her during engineering jobs. Equipped with sensors, APE functions, and standard engineering devices.

Chapter 1: I Hate Mondays:

Dr. Ed Davis waited impatiently in the trolley as it moved through the underground levels of the White Peak Research Facility which was 150 miles away from London. It was 10:15 am Monday morning and she was already having a bad day. She was late for her weekly meeting which started at 10 am due to fact that she stayed up late last night fixing her robot dog, FIDO, and ended up sleeping in. The only thing that she could pick up for breakfast from the dining hall before the trolley left was an apple. She looked at it sadly and wished she had a bowl of cereal instead.

"Oh well," said Ed and sighed, "An apple a day keeps the doctor away at least."

She took a bite of the apple when the intercom on the ceiling of the trolley blared out with a British female monotone voice announcing, "Attention! Attention! Would the following Infinity Team members please come to Conference Room B on Sub-Level 234?" Ed waited and prayed that someone else was also late for the meeting. "Dr. E. Davis, Engineer…Please come to the conference room immediately, your meeting has started…Thank you and have a safe and productive day," went the intercom and then switched off.

"Dang it man!" Ed said to herself. Even though she wanted someone else to be late with her she knew that the others were always on time but so was she, except now.

"That's another tally for the 'bad day' side," thought Ed as she continued to munch on her apple. "Why did I take this job in the first place?" she questioned herself. Ed had worked in the underground facility for the past three years as the Infinity Team's engineer and robotics expert which was one of the only good things about the job. She had a dormitory underground that barely had enough room for a bed let alone for a desk and sink too. The community bathrooms were always full which meant that Ed could only shower once a week. Her superiors looked down at her and preferred her to be a secretary instead of an engineer. She was the only female engineer and roboticist in the Theoretical Division which made her an easy target for the insults and sexual comments made by the other engineers, and she was part of a handful of Americans who worked in the complex. She was use to all of it though, it was just that today was a bad day and she had the tendency to build up on it by reminding herself of all the other bad things that were going on in her life right now. However, she trained herself long ago to ever be the optimist and knew that within the next few minutes she would forget all the negative things and try her best to make the rest of the day better.

"The guys will understand why I'm late, I'm sure of it," thought Ed, already starting to switch to her "Optimistic" mode. Just then, she heard the snap of a lighter coming from the back of the trolley. She turned around and saw a man lighting a cigarette that was hanging loosely from his mouth. The man looked like to be in his mid-forties with thick black hair combed back, a black beard with white streaks on the chin part of the beard, a blue shirt with a loose red tie, a lab coat with the nametag "Lab Assistant" clipped onto it, and a pair of thick black glasses that were half-way down his nose. Ed looked down and saw cigarette butts littered all around the man's feet.

Ed turned back to her seat with her eyebrows raised. "Geez, it's amazing that the Chain-Smoking Assistant has lived this long," she whispered to herself and then realized that smoking was against the rules of the facility and might as well tell the guy before he gets himself in trouble. She turned around to see the Chain-Smoking Assistant and said, "Excuse me, sir?" The man looked at her with cold, calculating, brown eyes as the smoke from the cigarette floated up into the air. "It's against the rules to smoke in this facility," she said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

The man took a long drag of the cigarette and took it out of his mouth. He breathed out the smoke and said with a thick and raspy Texan accent, "Don't worry kiddo, I'm above any law in this world." He gave a smile and put the cigarette back in his mouth.

Ed turned back to her seat and said to herself quietly, "Ooookkkayyy then, that was just plain weird." She then thought, "Who does he think he is?"

She wanted to think more about this but the intercom came back on again and said, "Now arriving at Sub-Level 234. Please do not leave the trolley until the trolley has come to a complete stop and the doors are open. Thank you and have a safe and productive day."

As Ed was about to leave, she heard the Chain-Smoking Assistant say, "I'll be seeing you around soon kiddo." Ed looked back at him, gave him a weak smile, and left the trolley. The trolley door behind her closed and hissed shut. As she walked to the security gate, she couldn't help but look back at the trolley. When she did her heart began to beat faster for as the trolley went in motion and began to disappear into a tunnel, the Chain-Smoking Assistant was standing up inside the trolley and looking right at her with his cigarette still in his mouth.

Ed felt a chill down her spine and walked quickly to the security guard. "Well hello there Dr. Davis, you're a bit late today aren't you?" said the guard with a thick Scottish accent.

"Yeah, yeah I am. By the way, do you happen to know that guy who I was riding with in the trolley?" asked Ed, hoping that the guard would help her identify the Chain-Smoking Assistant.

The security guard gave her a puzzled look and shook his head. "I've never seen him until today ma'am. Do you think he's new?" he said.

"I don't think so, he looks like he's been working here for some time," said Ed as another chill came down her spine.

"Oh well then," said the guard as he punched in the security code and opened the gate. As soon as the thick metal doors slid open Ed threw her apple core into a nearby trash can, waved the guard goodbye, and quickly walked down the metal corridor to another security gate.

As the second pair of metal doors slid open to the conference rooms, Ed got her mind off of the mysterious Chain-Smoking Assistant with more pressing issues at hand like the fact that she was now half an hour late to her meeting. Instead of walking this time she said, "Screw it," and started to run to Conference Room B, hoping that her fellow teammates will be accepting and considerate about her tardiness.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and the Half-Life series.)_

Infinity

By: RoboAngel

Chapter 2: A Sudden Change of Plans:

Ed made it to the conference room in ten seconds flat. She stopped and bent over to catch her breath for a second and stood back up straight. She took a quick glance of the room and saw that everyone was there. Ed took a seat next to Annie who was smiling at her. She heard a chuckle and looked across the table to see Chris covering his mouth and holding in his next chuckle. Next to Chris was Tom giving her a relaxed smile and signaling her with his eyes to look at the end of the table. Ed looked down and saw Administrator Fuller, aka Fat Fuller, standing with an expression that was a mix of disappointment and anger. Ed wasn't too surprised about this for Fuller was always disappointed/angry at her. After every time she had to talk to that fat old balding man, he would always say that he was going to make her a secretary if she ever messed up; and every time he did that, she wished that he wasn't her superior and just kick the ever-loving snot out of him. However, she was stuck with him until he either a.) died, b.) quit, c.) transferred, or d.) she did one of the above.

Unfortunately, this time she did mess up and she was afraid of what was to come. Fuller took in a deep breath and said with a thick British accent, "Remember what I've always told you Dr. Davis, if you ever mess up in my facility, I'll drag you up to the surface and have you work as my secretary." He then gave a smirk and continued, "Well it seems that today is my lucky day for I was just about to announce to the Infinity Team that after this temporal experiment is over, you are going to be transferred to the surface levels and work for me as a secretary."

Just then, the whole entire mood of the team dramatically changed. Annie's smiling face turned into a shocked expression, Chris let his jaw drop and gave out a bit of a squeak, and Tom's relaxed smile turned into a long face of dread and despair. As for Ed, her jaw clenched and her right eye began to twitch. There was an awkward silence in the room for about a good five minutes until Tom, breaking from his trance of despair, said, "But Mr. Fuller, this is only Dr. Davis's first mishap. I'm sure that she has a good reason as to why she is late. Surely…"

But before Tom could continue, Mr. Fuller interrupted, "No excuses Dr. Barker! I should have had Dr. Davis taking dictation for me the minute she first stepped into the facility. Women engineers can never be trusted in working with such delicate things like the fabric of time and space. I should have put Dr. Lawrence in the team but instead I lost my common sense and decided to hire Dr. Davis instead! Well, I'm not going to be an idiot this time around. My decision is final. Dr. Davis will be out and Dr. Lawrence will be in once your experiment is over!"

"Dr. Lawrence!" exclaimed Chris as he slammed his hand on the table, "That man is so old that he could die any minute now. Plus, he's caused so many accidents in the Anomalous Materials Division. Imagine the carnage that he could do in Theoretical...No, forget 'could do', I mean 'will do'!" Chris's tone then calmed and explained, "You should have already known by now that over the past three years Ed has helped the Infinity Team accomplish so much more than any other engineer that was ever assigned to the team and that she has received high recommendations for this job from her professors who say that she is one of the best in robotics and engineering. Plus, she's even created the APE suit system that practically everyone in this facility is using."

"Please Mr. Fuller, Ed is a vital member of our team. If you take her away then the team will be behind everything again," begged Annie with a Scottish accent.

"That's enough!" ordered Mr. Fuller, "My decision is final and that is that! Now starting tomorrow I want to see that temporal wormhole forming and working properly. Once we have gathered all the information that we can get out of that wormhole, Dr. Davis will be my new secretary in the surface and Dr. Lawrence will be your new engineer."

Mr. Fuller then picked up his briefcase and walked to the door, but before he left he turned to Ed and said, "Oh and Ms. Davis, I just want to let you know that I take my tea with lots of sugar." He then gave a quick chuckle as he left and shut door behind him.

As soon as Mr. Fuller left, Ed quickly got up and shouted to the door, "I'LL GIVE YOU SO MUCH SUGAR THAT YOU'LL DIE OF DIABETES YOU FAT SON OF A PIG!" She then punched the table and kicked her chair out of the way. Fortunately, the conference rooms were soundproof for secrecy so the only people who could hear Ed's screams were Annie, Tom, and Chris.

It took a while for Ed to cool down but once she did she took her chair back to the table and sat back down while taking deep breaths. Once the mood of the room finally lightened a bit, Tom said reassuringly, "Don't worry, with you still in the team, we'll be sure to get above satisfactory results for the wormhole and Mr. Fuller will change his mind about the transfer. And if not, I'm sure we can think of a few ways to prolong the experiment to a certain extent that Mr. Fuller gets the message. Either way there is nothing to worry about." Tom gave Ed a reassuring smile and got up from his chair. "Now if you'll excuse me Ed, I'll be in the APE room checking the emergency medical systems of the suits. I want your suit to be in top form for medical emergencies while you're in the test chamber because I won't be there with you and I don't want you to die all because your suit couldn't administer morphine to you on time," he said and patted Ed's shoulder as he left.

Chris followed after and gave Ed's hand a squeeze. "I won't let Fuller take you away from me…I mean 'us'. And if he does, then I'll be a secretary along with you or maybe even a mail clerk because I can't stand working without you and I can't stand working with Dr. Lawrence," Chris said and gave Ed a quick hug before he left.

After Chris left, Ed switched back to "Optimistic" mode once more and gave Annie a big grin. "God I love you guys!" she said happily. Annie quickly caught the "smiling bug" and smiled back at her.

Just as Ed was about to get up from her chair and leave the conference room, Annie caught up with her and said, "Hey Ed, I want you to meet someone very special to me."

"Is it your boyfriend or is it a potential boyfriend for me?" teased Ed. Between Annie and Ed, Annie has had more boyfriends than Ed but that's just because Ed never had one before, she hasn't even had her first kiss yet either! When Annie heard of this, she made it her personal mission to hook-up Ed with a man even if it killed her. Unfortunately, all her potential matches were turned down by Ed leaving her still without a boyfriend and her very first kiss.

"No, but I still think Chris definitely has the hots for you," implied Annie.

"Annie I don't think I'm ready for a serious relationship especially right now with the wormhole experiment going on and my future at stake," explained Ed. She liked Chris but only as a close friend and what she was telling Annie was the truth, with so many things going on with her life right now she felt that she wasn't ready to fall in love. "Anyways, who is this special person you want me to meet?" Ed said as they walked down the metal corridor and through the security gates to the trolley stop.

"My little brother David. He's on holiday right now from school and I invited him to come spend the week with me in the labs," said Annie with a smile, "He'll be graduating from school this year but he still hasn't decided what he wants to do with his life. He's really good at math and science and loves it so I thought that if I showed him around White Peak then he might get a few ideas about his future. Plus, I would like to have someone talk to him about engineering and science but with passion and I think that you are the perfect person for him."

"So you just want me to have a pep talk with Davy, right?" said Ed making sure that she got everything that Annie said to her.

Annie nodded and said, "Yeah, but I also want him to make a few friends here too. He's a bit of a loner when it comes to friends."

"No problem, I'm was a bit like that myself," said Ed. She then gave Annie a salute and said in a military-like tone, "Dr. Ed Davis, engineer, roboticist, life coach, and best friend at your service!" Both of them ended up laughing as they stopped and waited for the trolley. When the trolley arrived, Ed was half-expecting the Chain-Smoking Assistant to be there but fortunately he wasn't. Once they sat down and the trolley was in motion, Ed asked, "So when and where do we pick him up?"

"My parents will drop him off at the visitor's surface gate. We're on our way right now to meet him," informed Annie as the trolley slowly traveled through the complex.

"Great I can't wait to meet him," said Ed with a smile on her face. Thinking about Annie's little brother made her think about her own little brother, Vincent. She told Annie all about her family and her hometown back in the United States. And now, just thinking about them made her feel a bit homesick, but she always kept in touch with them. As the trolley traveled down the rails, Ed closed her eyes and went back to the past when she was still home in Cincinnati and sitting outside of her family's house with her mom, dad, big sister, little brother, and dog in the hot summer night.


	3. Chapter 3

_(Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and the Half-Life series.)_

Infinity

By: RoboAngel

Chapter 3: The Brother

Half an hour later, Annie and Ed arrived at the visitor gate on Sub-Level 95 where there were already other employees waiting. "We're late!" Annie shouted over the intercom's voice, blaring something about visitors needing a badge. They ran towards the big metal doors that were starting to slide open and Ed could already see people on the other side of the gate. The visitor gate itself wasn't really a gate at all; it was more of a giant surface elevator that brought people down from the surface. They finally made it to the gates and began searching for Annie's little brother. She imagined David to look like Annie with blonde hair and brown eyes since she and her own siblings looked almost alike with dark brown hair and hazel or brown eyes, but she never expected this.

"Annie!" shouted a young Scottish man, jumping up and down with his arms waving above his head.

"Davy!" replied Annie and ran straight towards him with Ed following behind. David weaved himself through the thick group of visitors and met with Annie and Ed at the middle of the group. The Tennas siblings embraced and looked each other over to see how much they have changed over the past few years. "You've gotten taller!" said Annie with a surprised tone.

"You've gotten shorter!" teased David and received a gentle punch on the arm from his sister.

Annie wrapped her arm around her brother's shoulder and directed him to Ed. "David, allow me to introduce to you my best friend Ed," announced Annie.

At first, Ed was surprised about the fact that David and Annie looked nothing alike. David had dark brown hair and glasses but Annie had blonde hair and 20/20 vision. "Weird," she thought. But then she thought about one of their parents having brown hair and glasses and that not everyone was exactly like her family. She took David's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet ya, Davy," she said with a smile on her face.

When Ed shook David's hand, his body all of sudden froze and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Yeah…H-hi," he stuttered and continued shaking her hand. After about five minutes, Ed had no choice but to pry her hand off his grip. "Oh yeah so sorry about that!" apologized David and gave her a weak smile while alternating his view between her and the floor.

Annie looked at her little brother and suddenly realized what was going on with him. "I don't believe it!" thought Annie. She then picked up her brother's suitcase and said, "Well then, shall we get you all settled?"

David quickly looked at his sister and said rapidly, "Yes! Yes let's do that!"

"Okay, you two go on ahead. I've got to go back to FIDO and do some checkups on him for tomorrow," said Ed and began to walk towards one of the trolleys that had just arrived.

"We'll meet you at the APE room, okay?" yelled out Annie as she and David went to another trolley.

"Meet you guys there in about an hour and a half," replied Ed through one of the trolley's windows as the trolley itself went through one tunnel while the sibling's trolley went down another.

The Tennas siblings arrived at the dormitories within fifteen minutes. Annie was able to talk to the Housing Department about giving David a room to himself since the dorms themselves were too small for two people. "And here's your dorm for the week," said Annie as she opened the door to the dorm. The dorm consisted of the standard furniture which was a desk, chair, bed, closet, sink, and mirror. Annie put David's suitcase on the bed and sat down on the chair while David began to unpack.

"Where's Ed from?" asked David as he unpacked.

"America," answered Annie with a smile on her face. "He's already starting to ask questions about her," thought Annie with satisfaction.

"I knew that just from her accent. I mean where from America?" David asked again.

"Cincinnati, Ohio. It's a city located somewhere next to the Ohio River. She was born there but moved around a bit for a few years until she went back. She even went to college there."

"What did she study?"

"Mechanical Engineering, but when she graduated she went to Pittsburgh for her doctorate in robotics."

"So, is that what she's doing here?"

"Yep, she's the Infinity Team's engineer and expert in robotics."

"Does she like working here?"

"She loves her job and the team but she hates the administration and accommodations here."

"I'm with her, this room isn't a room at all it's a sardine can!"

"You and me both, we also have a community bathroom that is constantly full so if you want to take a shower you have to wait a week."

The siblings shared a couple of laughs after that and then continued on with the Question and Answer session.

"Does Ed like to listen to music?" asked David, secretly hoping that she would.

"She loves listening to music! She likes listening to a variety of things but she mostly listens to classic rock, techno, and R&B," answered Annie. She already knew that even though David had his back to her he was beaming because it was another thing that he could add to the list of similarities that he and Ed had along with a love for science, math, and technology. Annie just shook her head and sighed. "If only he was older and then they would be perfect for each other," she thought sadly.

Little did she know that David was rolling his eyes and thinking, "If only I was ten years older, then I would definitely ask Ed out!" Just then another thought popped into his head and he asked aloud, "Is 'Ed' her real name?"

Annie gave him a puzzling look and realized that she never did mention Ed's real name to David. Her expression then turned to that of playful scheming and decided to play a little game with David and Ed. "No, but if you can't figure it out by the end of the week I'll tell you," she said with a wicked smile on her face.

"Oh that's not fair sis!" complained David and gave out a sigh. "Alright what's the catch?" David asked, admitting defeat.

"If you win and figure out Ed's real name before the end of the week. I'll keep your secret until you are at least 21 years old," said Annie, "but if I win and I have to tell you her name then just before you leave for the surface at the end of the week, you have to tell her your little secret."

"And what little secret is that?" demanded David with a puzzling expression as he sat on the bed.

"You have a crush on her," admitted Annie.

David's expression then turned from puzzled to shock and embarrassment. "How, how did you know?" he asked nervously.

"I've had my fair share of romances and I can tell when someone has the hots for someone else," explained Annie, "I must admit that you fell for her quite quickly, but then again who wouldn't for someone like Ed who has both beauty and brains."

David didn't know what else to say for his defense except, "Alright you have yourself a deal." They shook hands on it and proceeded to the APE room which was a few minutes away by trolley. They met up with Ed who was helping Tom and Chris with the APE suits. Introductions were made and a few pictures were taken from David's camera, especially one of Ed and himself together. After that, Ed and the siblings departed for a tour around the complex. When it was dinner time, they took a trolley to the mess hall where they were to meet Tom and Chris for dinner. David was sitting next to Ed while Annie sat in a seat ahead of them. Ed was beginning to think that tonight was going to be a good night compared to her bad morning when she heard the familiar snap of a lighter. Ed's heart sank as she turned her head to see the Chain-Smoking Assistant lighting up another cigarette in a seat across from hers. David also turned his head to figure out what was making her so nervous and saw the smoking man.

"David was there anyone else in the trolley besides us?" asked Ed.

"No it was empty when we got in, right?" replied David nervously while still looking at the Chain-Smoking Assistant.

"Right," confirmed Ed as a chill went down her spine.

"Then how did he get here?" asked David quietly.

But before Ed could even figure that out, the Chain-Smoking Assistant looked at them both and said, "Finally! I was wondering when you two were going to meet." He then took a long drag from his cigarette and blew out the smoke. "Ed's a pretty little thing isn't she," said the man to David, "I think that if you were at least 10 to 18 years older you two would be perfect for each other. Of course, time can be such a cruel thing in this world but that is if you are a creature who is ruled by the laws of time."

"Just ignore him David," whispered Ed and looked on straight ahead, avoiding any eye contact with the Chain-Smoking Assistant. David did the same but the smoking man still taunted them. Annie looked behind her to see the two but Ed mouthed the words, "Don't look back." Annie obeyed and turned back to her seat.

The Chain-Smoking Assistant then got up from his seat and sat down in the seat just behind Ed and David. He stuck his head in between them and looked at Ed and then at David. "What do you say Davy? Would you like me to help you become a man?" asked the Chain-Smoking Assistant. "Because our little Ed here is going to need a man soon once the fireworks start tomorrow," said the man as he put his hand on her shoulder

"Don't touch her!" ordered David.

The Chain-Smoking Assistant turned his head to David and looked deep into his brown eyes as if he was looking into his very soul. "You've still got it even after all these years," said the Chain-Smoking Assistant with a smirk. The trolley arrived to a stop and the smoking man left but before he went through the door he looked back at Ed and David. "I'll be in touch with you and the team," he said and then pointed directly at Ed, "and especially you kiddo."

As soon as he departed, the trolley was in motion again. Annie turned around to face Ed and David and asked, "Who was that man?"

"I really don't know Annie but I suggest we never see him again," said Ed. "The first time I met him he just talked to me but this time he got up close and personal to me and David so I think it's best that we avoid him at all costs. I mean who knows what he is going to do next time," warned Ed. David and Annie nodded in agreement and continued to ride the trolley in silence but in their minds were thoughts and questions about who this smoking man was and what did he want with Ed?


	4. Chapter 4

_(Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and the Half-Life series.)_

Infinity

By: RoboAngel

Chapter 4: The Interceptor

The next morning, David left Annie eating breakfast at the mess hall. After being given a tour yesterday he felt confident about finding his way around the underground complex. After arriving to the Infinity Team's Sub-Level he realized that Annie never did show him where the test chamber was. That was when he knew for sure he was lost. The only place that he did know was the APE room where all the APE suits were kept. He hoped that if he waited there Ed would come in and show him where the test chamber was since she was going into the chamber itself and needed a suit.

When he arrived, he found that Ed was already there. She was dressed in a black jump suit that showed off her curves. The moment he saw this David screamed in his head, "HOT!"

"Hi there Davy, are you lost?" asked Ed as she put her hair up in a ponytail and began to put on a pair of black gloves.

It took a moment for David to stop fantasizing about Ed and her hot jump suit but he finally got the words out. "Yeah, I'm trying to find the test chamber. Do you know where it is?" he asked while trying not to check out Ed.

"Yeah, I'll show you once I get my suit on," said Ed and walked to what looked like a display case that contained a dark red metallic suit with the infinity symbol and the name "DAVIS" printed on the chest plate.

Once she put the suit on she pressed a white button on the right wrist of her suit and a quiet robotic voice came on from within the suit. "Welcome to the All-Purpose Exoskeleton, or APE, suit Mark III," said the robotic voice. "Initiating systems check. Emergency medical systems are online. Physics, thermodynamic, hydraulic, mechanics, and environmental sensors are online. Welding torch is online. Nail gun is online. Communication systems are online. Hazardous environment prevention systems and detectors are online. Auto-repair and accelerator nano-machines are online. All systems are go. Thank you and have a safe and productive day," said the voice and then switched off.

"Okay I'm all set!" she said with a smile on her face.

"You look kind of like Iron Man," remarked David.

"Yeah I know! That's why I always love putting this suit on, it makes me feel like a superhero!" said Ed excitingly as she led David to the test chamber.

The rest of the team was already inside the observation room. Annie caught sight of David and ran to him. "Where have you been?" demanded Annie with a concerned tone, "I was worried. I thought that weird smoking man got you or something."

"I got a little lost but I found Ed in the APE room and she led me here," reassured David, "Plus, I didn't see the Chain-Smoking Assistant anywhere."

"The who?" asked Annie.

"The Chain-Smoking Assistant, that's the name I gave to our mutual smoking fiend yesterday," said Ed as she walked to a large metal box that was located at a far corner of the room. She flipped a switch on top of the box which opened up to reveal a robotic husky sitting inside. The dog walked out of the box, stretched out its legs, and shook itself like as if it just came out of a bath. The dog looked up to Ed with its visor-like eyes and let it's metallic tongue dangle out of its mouth. Ed crouched down and scratched behind the dog's right ear. "I'm sorry I had to keep you in that box boy. I just wanted to make sure that you were safe and sound for today," said Ed apologetically.

"Quite alright ma'am, I'm just glad to be out of the box now," said the dog in a male British accent.

"It talks!" said David with a surprised and excited expression on his face.

The dog walked to David and waged his curled metallic tail. "Greetings sir I am FIDO, Field Integrating Dog-like Operator," said the robot dog.

"Awesome!" said David as he petted FIDO, "What does he do?"

"He's a field robot. He assists me in my projects and experiments like the one we are doing today," said Ed, "I made him myself."

"That is correct ma'am," said FIDO and walked back to his master's side.

"So what is the experiment today?" asked David, excited about what other kinds of wonders will be revealed today.

"Time travel," answered Chris as he configured and adjusted the scientific instruments and sensors that were to be used today.

"Really?!" said David, his excitement turned up to 11.

"Well, kind of. According to theoretical physicists like myself, we're going to make a wormhole which is only the first step towards time travel," said Chris with a grin, "If we can make a fully functioning wormhole today, then perhaps in the near future we can make portable devices and vehicles that can allow us to travel through time and space whenever and wherever."

"But right now, we're just trying to see if we can actually make one today and then take some readings from it," said Annie and sat back down to her station.

Tom was sitting in the medical station, checking on Ed's heart monitor and other medical sensors wired into her APE suit. "We're about to begin Ed. You and FIDO can go on into the decontamination chamber," said Tom as a pressure door at another far corner of the room opened. Ed pressed a button in the back of her suit collar and a metallic helmet folded over her entire head. The see-through glass of the helmet resembled that of a skull.

"That is fierce Ed," commented David as he took a seat by his sister's side.

"Thanks!" said Ed through a speaker in her helmet and entered into the chamber with FIDO.

Once the pressure door hissed shut, the rest of the Infinity team began working at their stations making sure that all systems were fine and online. In the decontamination chamber, Ed could hear her team mates sounding off their stations through the speakers in her helmet.

"Medical, check," said Tom.

"Physics, check," said Chris.

"Environment Control, check," said Annie, "Once we get the green light from you, Ed, we'll let you in."

"This is Engineering, check," said Ed through her helmet speaker.

Suddenly, another pressure door in front of her opened up to the test chamber and she and FIDO entered. The test chamber was a metallic circular room and at the center was a blue crystal on top of a metal pedestal. Four laser guns from the ceiling were aimed at the crystal and were starting to warm up. Ed walked across the room to a monitor that was attached to the wall and started the sequence. She looked back at the crystal and saw all four lasers shooting a red beam at the crystal. "This is Ed, everything appears to be normal. The lasers are about to activate the crystal and create the wormhole," she said.

Just then, there was a flash of light and a multi-colored vortex took the place of the crystal. Ed looked at the observation window and saw the satisfied and excited expressions of her teammates, but then she realized that something was missing. In fact, someone was missing from the observation room. She then heard the hiss of the decontamination room door closing and looked across the room to find David standing in the test chamber with FIDO and her without a suit on.

"DAVID!" screamed Ed as she ran to David. Annie looked out of the window and began screaming and slamming the glass, hoping that David will notice and realize where he is. Chris and Tom frantically pressed buttons and levers within the observation room trying to stop the sequence but it was no use. The program was designed to complete the sequence without any interruptions or system overrides.

Ed reached David but found that he was in some kind of trance. She took hold of his shoulders and tried to shake him out of it. "David, David! It's me, Ed! Snap out of it! You have to get out of here! You could die of the radiation emitted from the wormhole if you don't have some form of protection!" yelled Ed, "David, David! Please answer me!"

"It's calling me," said David calmly and passively without breaking eye contact with the vortex.

"What?" demanded Ed, scared for David's life.

"It's calling me to it," said David once more and then turned his gaze towards her. "He's calling you too," he said with a smile.

"Who's calling me?!" demanded Ed once more, "David, who's calling me?"

"The Lonely God is calling you out by name. He needs you," said David and pointed to the vortex.

Ed looked out into the vortex and began hearing a man's voice, but not through the speakers in her helmet but inside her mind. "Emma…Emma…I need you…Come to me Emma…Come to me," said the voice.

"Why do you need me?" she asked aloud.

"We need to be together…Or this planet will suffer," said the voice in her head.

Ed's heart began to sink after this. Just then she heard the sound of two heartbeats beating inside her mind. She put her hands onto her helmet trying to block the sound out but with no such luck. The sound of the heartbeats was deafening and she didn't know whether or not someone was talking to her. The only sounds that were clear were the two heartbeats and the man's voice calling out her name, but then suddenly it stopped and she could hear the screams and shouts of Annie and others through the speakers once again.

She thought that is was over when all of a sudden blue lightening began to shoot out from the vortex. Creatures of various shapes and sizes began to appear and disappear from the lightening. Ed had to get David out of the chamber before one of those bolts got him. She led him to the decontamination chamber door and tried to open it but it wasn't working. Just then, a bolt of blue lightening shot out from the vortex and towards them. Ed wrapped David in her arms and shielded him with her body, hoping that the suit would protect them both. The blue lightening struck them both and all Ed could see next was darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

_(Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and the Half-Life series.)_

Infinity

By: RoboAngel

Chapter 5: Keep Me Close To You

All Ed could see was darkness. She didn't even know whether or not her eyes were closed. It felt like she was floating. She couldn't hear anything in her speakers and David was missing.

"David?" she called out and waited for a reply, nothing. "David where are you? If you can hear me please call out to me," she called out once more, still nothing.

Just then, she heard the man's voice again. "Emma…Emma…Emma…Keep me…Keep me close…Keep me close to you," said the voice. Ed frantically looked around to see if there was a body with that voice or even a face, but there was no body and no face just darkness.

"Who are you? Where's David?" demanded Ed as she tried to hold back the tears. Where was David? Where was she? How were they going to get back? So many questions that needed to be answered and Ed had no idea where to start.

"Don't cry…I'll watch over you…As long as you keep me close to you, I'll watch over you," said the voice.

"Please," pleaded Ed, "Please just tell me who you are and where David is."

"I'm the Doctor and David is with me…He is safe," said a voice and the darkness surrounding Ed turned into a blinding blue light. Ed immediately shut her eyes and once the intensity of the light disappeared she opened them again and found herself in a room with otherworldly sounds. Pillars of gold coral were all over the place. The floor was mesh and underneath it were pulsating blue lights. Ed saw that she was standing on a mesh ramp where one end led to a door while the other end led to the center of the room which contained rails and some form of console with a glass pillar in the middle and a crystal of some sort inside of it.

"Begin scanning," Ed said to the suit and cross-hairs and scans began to appear on Ed's helmet visor. She wanted to know where she was and what made up the bizarre room. Unfortunately, all scans came up with unknowns and the fact that the room had a breathable atmosphere. Ed turned to one end of the ramp and tried the door but it wouldn't budge. She then walked to the console and began to walk around it when she saw someone sitting on some battered chair attached to the railing. She slowly walked closer to the person to get a closer look. When she was close enough she realized that the person was David sleeping with a brown overcoat draped around his shoulders.

"David!" she cried out and rushed to his side. She gently nudged him to wake up but nothing happen. "Come on David wake up. We have to get out of here!" Ed said quietly but just then she felt something pressing the button on the back of her suit collar and her helmet folded back up into her suit. She stood up straight, grabbed the nearest thing to her for defense which was a hammer, and turned around to face her enemy. But her enemy had no face and barely any form. It looked like the shadow of a man, but where was the man? That question made her let her guard down giving the shadow the opportunity to wrap his arms around her and pull her towards him. For a moment Ed thought she was going to be eaten by the shadow, but the shadow just held her in his arms and didn't say anything. Just then, Ed began to have a feeling that she could trust this shadow. Just by being held by this strange shadow made Ed feel like she was coming back home after a long journey. It was like as if the shadow was reaching inside her mind and bring out memories of her home and family. This feeling was overwhelming her and she began to cry nonstop.

The shadow then loosened his grip on her and placed his dark hands on her face. He wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Don't cry Emma Claire Davis…Don't cry."

Ed then realized that the shadow's voice was just like the man's voice that she heard from both the vortex and the darkness. "It's you! You're the Doctor!" said Ed.

The shadow nodded and then shook his head. "I am only but a shadow of the Doctor placed inside his ship, the TARDIS, to guide you and to warn you," said the shadow.

"Warn me about what?" asked Ed but the shadow didn't reply.

Instead he turned to the control module and picked up an old fog watch with a silver necklace chain. He placed it around her neck and said, "This watch is me. Keep me close to you and I shall watch over you always."

"I don't understand what you're talking about," said Ed and looked at the watch dangling around her neck.

Once again the shadow didn't answer but instead, looked behind her and pointed to something. Ed turned around and saw that David was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Hey Ed, what happened?" asked David and then looked around, "Where are we?"

"David, come to me," said Ed and reached out her hand to him. David took it and walked to her side. His eyes widened as he gazed upon the shadow that stood before them.

"Protect your friends and each other," the shadow said to them, "and prepare for unexpected outcomes." Just then Ed and David were surrounded by a blinding blue light and blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

_(Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and the Half-Life series.)_

Infinity

By: RoboAngel

Chapter 6: Unexpected Outcomes

Ed slowly opened her eyes and found that she was looking up towards the ceiling of the test chamber without her helmet on. She realized that she was lying on the ground and in no pain whatsoever. She made it! She was alive…so far. She looked to her left and then her right and found David lying right next to her with FIDO licking his face. Ed slowly got up, wondering if what she had experienced was a dream but then she found the fog watch dangling around her neck and the hammer still in her hand. "Guess it wasn't a dream after all," she said to herself. She turned to David and quickly nudged him. She wondered if he remembered anything from the time he was in a trance to now.

David slowly opened his eyes, got up, and scratched his head. "What happened, and why am I here?" he asked.

"Do you remember anything?" asked Ed.

"I remember sitting next to Annie and seeing the wormhole through the window but anything after that is blank until I woke up here," said David.

"So much for getting an explanation about his trance," thought Ed as she got up. She helped David up and looked around the test chamber to assess the damage. The entire test apparatus that contained the crystal and lasers was destroyed but at least the wormhole was gone, there were smoking holes everywhere, and the window to the observation room was smashed. Before any of them could act, Ed ordered FIDO to do a radiation check on the both of them just to be sure that they were fit to do anything or go anywhere.

FIDO did a quick scan of them with a green beam emitting from his forehead. "Curious ma'am, it appears that none of you have any signs of radiation. It's as if you two never even went into the test chamber," said FIDO with a puzzling tone.

"Impossible," Ed said to herself and then heard Chris and Tom from the observation room. Deciding to the take the quick route, the three of them jumped through the smashed window and entered into the room. The instruments and sensors were all destroyed and a beam from the ceiling fell down to the floor. Chris and Tom was standing on either side of the beam, Tom was closing a first aid kit with his head hanging while Chris was talking to someone or something that was beneath the beam. When Ed saw the pool of blood and the pair of legs underneath the beam, she knew that there was only one other person who was in the room when disaster struck, Annie.

Ed immediately rushed to Chris's side of the beam. Chris got up and said with relief, "Ed! David! You're alive! We thought we lost you two in the vortex!"

Ed didn't reply, she just looked at the beam and the pool of blood. Chris looked back and then avoided eye contact with Ed. "Let me see her," demanded Ed.

"I don't think you should," recommended Chris as he directed her away from the beam.

Ed pushed him aside and yelled as she ran to the beam, "Let me see her!" Once she saw Annie's state she couldn't help but turn her head away with her hand covering her mouth and tears welling up in her eyes. She took a quick glance at David and saw that he too was about to cry. She didn't want to tell him how bad it was, she didn't want to tell him that there was a definite chance that Annie was not going to make it. When Ed finally got the courage to look back at Annie, she took a breath and wiped away any tears that leaked through. She knelt down to Annie's side and took her hand that was reaching out to her.

They didn't talk for a moment but then Annie broke the dreadful silence. "Hey Ed," breathed Annie as blood dripped out of her mouth.

"Hey," replied Ed weakly.

"Thank God…Thank God you're alive," said Annie and then looked around, "Where's David?"

Immediately, David responded and rushed to Annie's other side. He held onto her other hand in a death grip. "Annie, I'm here! It's me Davy, I'm here," said David as he tried to fight back the tears, "I'm here."

Tears flowed down Annie's eyes as she gazed upon her little brother. "Thank God!...I'm so sorry I yelled at you earlier today," croaked Annie and coughed up some more blood.

"Don't worry about that. It's okay, you were just trying to be a good big sister to me that's all," said David as a single tear crept down his cheek.

"I…I love you David," Annie finally said after trying to catch whatever breath she could get.

"I love you too Annie," said David and finally succumbed to his tears.

Annie then turned her head to face Ed. "I never did get you your first kiss did I?" asked Annie with a weak smile.

"No you never did," said Ed.

"Oh well I'm sure God has picked out someone for you by now," said Annie and began to chuckle which quickly turned into another bloody coughing fit.

"Stay with me Annie!" ordered Ed as she tightened her grip with Annie's hand.

Annie managed to subdue her coughing and said, "Promise me…Promise me that you get the others to the surface. Protect David, Chris, and Tom."

"I promise Annie. Even if it kills me, I'll make sure that the others get out of here safe," promised Ed and squeezed her dying friend's hand.

With her last ounce of strength and life, Annie smiled at Ed and said, "I'm really glad I met you Ed, I'm really glad. You're the greatest friend I ever had…The greatest…" And with that, she looked up towards the ceiling and exhaled one last time. Her grip became limp, her eyes closed, and her breathing stopped. Annie was dead.

David let Annie's hand drop from his own. His teary eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "NO! NO! NO YOU CAN'T DIE!" he screamed as he took hold of his sister's shoulders and shook her as if she was sleeping.

Tom pulled him away and said, "You can't help her! Annie is dead. Your sister is dead!"

But David refused to accept the truth, pushed Tom aside, and reattempted to shake his dead sister awake. "NO SHE'S NOT DEAD! SHE'S SLEEPING, SHE'S JUST SLEEPING!" screamed David as he shook his sister, "ANNIE! ANNIE COME ON! WAKE UP! STOP MESSING ABOUT AND WAKE UP!"

Tom then pulled David to stand up and took his arm to restrain him, Chris took David's other arm and they both dragged him to a corner of the room. David fought and struggled as he screamed and yelled. Ed just looked at Annie's calm expression and then crossed her hands across her chest. Ed soon got up and tilted her head up towards the ceiling with her eyes closed making sure that the bloodied image of Annie laying peacefully on the ground was burned inside her mind as she heard the agonizing screams of David calling out, "ANNIE! ANNIE! AAAAAANNNNNNNIIIIIIIEEEEEE!"


	7. Chapter 7

_(Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and the Half-Life series.)_

Infinity

By: RoboAngel

Chapter 7: Into the Depths of Oblivion

David had finally calmed down after a few minutes of being restrained by Tom and Chris. He was huddling and whimpering in a far corner while Chris and Tom covered Annie's body with their lab coats. Ed and FIDO sat next to David. Ed wrapped her arm around him and David uncurled himself and hugged her. The team remained quiet for half an hour.

"We can't stay here," suddenly said Tom, "We have to get out of here and inform the officials about what has happened."

"You're right," agreed Ed and stood up with David alongside her. "Are you going to be okay to walk?" she asked him.

David looked up to Ed, his eyes were still puffy and red from crying but there were no more tears. "Yeah," he replied quietly.

"I heard screaming outside of the room," said Chris nervously, "There's a chance that this catastrophe has spread throughout the whole entire complex."

"Alright then, we need to get the APE suits if we are going to survive this," ordered Ed and led the rest of the team outside of the observation room. The APE room was a few doors down from the test chamber but their path was blocked by a group of giant centipede-like creatures. The creatures were surrounding a lab technician who was lying on his stomach; it appeared that one of the centipede creatures had fused itself with his back. The technician's face had blood coming out of his eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. It must have been a painful process that the man had to go through; it must have been so painful that he died of it.

"I'll distract those things while you guys run to the APE room, okay?" whispered Ed. Tom and Chris nodded in agreement but David took hold of Ed's hand and shook his head. "I'm the only one who has a weapon right now," said Ed and showed David her hammer, "and besides, my suit will protect me from ending up like that poor fella over there." David hesitantly nodded his head and let go of her hand.

Ed quickly ran towards the centipede creatures and whacked at them with the hook end of her hammer. "Run boys run!" shouted out Ed as she fought the centipedes.

The men ran inside the APE room but before Chris closed the door he pointed to something behind Ed and yelled, "Look out Ed!"

Ed quickly turned around and found that the technician with the centipede on his back had gotten up. The technician's face was still flowing with blood as he extended his arms towards her like a zombie and gurgled and screamed out in a strange language. Ed slowly walked back to Chris as the zombie crept closer to her. Just then, the technician's head split open and tentacles started to come out of his throat, wiggling and whacking at anything they came into contact with. Ed whipped back to Chris and shut the door.

Ed, Chris, Tom, David and FIDO were safe in the APE room for now but trapped by the tentacle head. Ed looked around the room just to make sure that none of those centipedes were around to get a piggyback ride from one of them. "Okay, I think we're safe for the moment," said Ed but then jumped at the sound of the tentacle head pounding at the door.

"He definitely wants to get in," said David.

Ed poured through her mind to find another exit when an idea popped inside her head. She looked up towards the ceiling and saw a vent that led to the ventilation shafts. "You've got an idea?" asked Tom.

Ed looked back down to Tom and said, "This might be a crazy idea but we might be able to get out of here by going through the ventilation system, but if you guys have any suggestions please say so now."

"I like your idea. Besides, the only other idea that I could think of was to wait here and get eaten by that tentacle-thing," said Chris with a joking grin. Ed's eyes lowered and clenched her jaw, she wasn't amused and Chris dropped his grin.

"Alright then the ventilation shafts it is. Get your suits on and we'll be headin' out!" ordered Ed and walked to David, now dressed in a maroon jump suit, to help him with his APE suit which was a dark blue metallic suit.

Once David had his suit on, he looked down to see if he had everything that he needed and then realized that the name "TENNAS" was printed onto his chest plate just like Ed's. He looked up and asked, "This was my sister's suit wasn't it?" Ed nodded without saying a word and began to give David a quick tutorial on his suit.

Once she was finished with that, she checked to see how the rest of the team was doing. Chris was wearing a dark red jump suit and a black APE suit with his name and infinity symbol printed in white on the chest plate. Tom was wearing a white jump suit and a bronze APE suit with his name and infinity symbol printed with the standard black color on the chest plate.

Ed climbed onto the bench that was at the center of the room and pulled out the vent. She pressed a yellow button on her right wrist and a flashlight emerged from the right shoulder of her suit. She climbed up with hammer still in her hand and checked to see if the shaft was safe enough to enter. It appeared that nothing as there and she jumped back down into the room.

"Okay, the shaft looks clear. I think we should head to the security office on this level. Hopefully everything works there and we can see if the rest of the complex has been affected by the wormhole. If we're lucky we might even get some keys and weapons to defend ourselves," said Ed.

"You lead on," said Chris, "the best engineer for this job is a mechanical engineer."

"Why's that?" asked David as he climbed up the shaft after Ed.

"Mechanical Engineering 101: Heating and Air Conditioning," said Ed, her voice echoing from the shaft, "I've studied the blueprints for this complex and I know the heating, cooling, plumbing, and electrical systems like the back of my hand." Chris helped FIDO climb up after David, and then Chris and Tom followed after.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes exploring and traversing through the White Peak Research Facility's ventilation shaft, the team finally reached the security room's vent. Ed kicked the vent out and looked down to see if there was anyone or anything in there. The room appeared to be safe and so Ed jumped down. She did one final check of the room with her hammer raised and ready to fight, but once again the room was clear. Ed looked up and saw David and FIDO looking down at her. She motioned them to come on down and they obeyed, first David then FIDO and then Chris and Tom.

Ed spotted a glass gun case hanging on the wall of the room. She tried the door but it was locked. She smashed the glass with her hammer, took out the guns and ammo from the case, and placed them on a table that was next to the case. Only four guns were found from the case: a shotgun, two experimental pulse rifles that she assumed the Weapons Division gave to the security guards for testing purposes, and a handgun. Ed decided to let the others decide which gun they wanted and walked to Chris who was working on the security camera screens. Each screen showed a grim image of the Infinity team's level. Centipedes and tentacle heads roamed the halls killing and fusing at anyone who didn't have a bug on their back.

"We've lost this level," said Ed grimly, "Check the other levels, see if they have been affected or not."

Chris typed in the code for the other levels and one by one each screen showed an image of the levels above but they told the same bad news. Creatures beyond anyone's imagination were roaming across the levels and killing everyone in their path. Suddenly, on one screen, Ed could see soldiers coming and killing the creatures. She thought that they were safe now that the military was here but then she saw the soldiers killing a group of survivors at point blank range.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Chris.

"Why are the soldiers killing the survivors?" asked David.

"Oh no," said FIDO and looked at Ed, "ma'am it's the emergency containment protocol: Kill all threats and witnesses."

"Oh God no," breathed Ed. She walked back to the table with the guns and took the shotgun. She put the hammer into a clip that was attached to her right leg. "Just in case I need a melee weapon," she thought and walked to a console that showed the status of the various trolleys within the complex, most of them were blinking red indicating offline or destroyed but lucky for them there was a trolley heading for the surface level that was still working. She then typed into the console and ordered the trolley to come pick them up at the Infinity team's sub-level, Sub-Level 342. The computer confirmed the order and told her that the trolley will be located at the south trolley stop which was right next to the security room. "Okay, it looks like we're almost out of here. There's going to be a trolley waiting for us at the south stop, it'll take us directly to the surface," she said, "Were any keys found?"

"Yeah, access keys. We can get into any level if we wanted to," said Chris with the card keys dangling in his hand.

"Alrighty then, grab a weapon and let's go," said Ed and went back to the table to grab the handgun while Tom and Chris took the pulse rifles. She walked to David and handed him the handgun. "Do you know how to shoot?" asked Ed.

David nodded and said, "I've played a few video games and watched some old western movies."

"This isn't a video game or a movie, this is real life. When you shoot, you shoot to kill. Tom, Chris, and me have all had weapons training as a part of our training for this facility but you are the one who is the least experienced and I really don't want you to have a gun but you're going to need something to defend yourself just in case me and the others are not with you, okay?" said Ed and showed David the gun's safety switch, "This gun's safety switch is on which means that you can't shoot it until you switch it off. You only switch it off when you are alone and you have to face one of those creatures out there, okay?"

David nodded and said, "Okay."

"Alright then, let's go!" said Ed and opened the door to the hallway with her shotgun aimed and ready for whatever was going to come at them.


	8. Chapter 8

_(Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and the Half-Life series.)_

Infinity

By: RoboAngel

Chapter 8: Taken

The hallway outside of the security office was empty. To the others it was a sign of relief, but to Ed it was the calm before the storm. "This doesn't feel right," she thought, "the other levels are packed with creatures so why isn't this one crawling with them?" Just then, everything in Ed's sight went sparkling gold. "What the…?" she thought.

"Do not let your eyes and ears fool you. You have seen how these aliens came into your world. They can still appear out of nowhere. Prepare for the unexpected," said the Doctor inside her head.

Ed's vision returned to normal and she looked down to see that the Doctor's watch was still dangling around her neck; she quickly tucked it inside her jump suit for protection. "Look alive guys, we're dealing with things that are not of this world," she said to the group.

"You mean like aliens?" asked Chris, now sharing Ed's anxiety and readying his weapon.

Ed nodded and proceeded to the security gate that was not far from the office with the others following her. "We're almost out of here," she thought as she reached the access panel for the gate. Chris gave her the key but when she was about to swipe it everything went dark for a minute and then red with the emergency lights. "Dang it, the power is out!" she exclaimed.

"We can just cut ourselves a door through the gate right?" asked Chris, "I mean your suit is an Engineering type so it must have its own wielder right? And doesn't FIDO have one too?"

Ed nodded but said, "Yes you're right but if we cut ourselves a door through the gate then there will be no way to seal it back up again, which means that we could have company once we get to the trolley and we don't have that much ammunition to fight off a horde. Plus, the light from our cutting torches might draw some unwanted attention."

"Do you think it was one of those creatures?" asked David nervously, "Do you think they're smart enough to do such a thing?"

"Right now I don't know what to think of them. All I know is that we need to get the power back on for this level if we want to open this gate. Thankfully, the trolley system works on a different electrical system so by the time I get the power back on the trolley should be waiting for us just outside of these gates," said Ed.

But then Tom exclaimed, "Wait! Don't you mean once 'we' get the power back on? It'll be a suicide trip down that hall if you go by yourself!"

"It'll be quicker if just FIDO and I go," explained Ed, "I don't want to sound cruel but you'll slow me down or even worse die along the way and I can't let that happen."

"Hurry back okay?" said David.

"I promise," confirmed Ed and ran down the dark and reddened hallway with FIDO at her side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank God I'm not going through this blindly," thought Ed for not only did she remember the electrical systems of the complex but so did FIDO so if she was lost in the dark he could lead her with his night vision. "FIDO are we getting close to the main power grid room for this level?" she asked her faithful canine companion.

In a split second, FIDO reached inside the depths of his memory and pulled up two sets of blueprints, one showing the floor plan of the sub-level and the other showing the electrical wiring of the sub-level. "Yes, the door to the main power grid room is just 40 feet away. It'll be a yellow door on your left ma'am," said FIDO, following the blueprints in his mind.

Ed found the door but it was locked. "Screw it," she said to herself, turned on her helmet to protect her eyes from the wielder's light, and used her wielder to cut the knob and lock off the door. Once she was done she opened the door into a pitch black room. Ed turned on her flashlight and FIDO did the same with a bright light coming out of each of his ears. With the room now illuminated with the light of their flashlights, Ed and FIDO proceeded to the grid box that was in the center of the room. Ed was expecting the box to be completely destroyed or the cords that were connected to the box to be cut, but with a quick check around the room the box all seemed to be in fine and working order. The only thing that was off that was the power switch, Ed flipped it back on and all of a sudden the power was back. "Strange," she said.

"What's so strange ma'am? Everything was in fine and working order when we got here, all we needed to do was flip the switch," said FIDO.

"If those creatures wanted us so badly they would've done everything in their power to keep us in the level which meant that the first thing they would do would be to kill the power and destroy any chance for us to fix it unless…" Ed trailed off and stared off into the distance.

"Unless what ma'am?" asked FIDO.

"Unless they wanted something else from us, unless they wanted me out of the way for something…" said Ed with dread.

"Emma it's a trap! Get back to the others now!" yelled the Doctor's voice in her head. Immediately, Ed bolted out of the room and down the hall back towards the security gate where the rest of the team was with FIDO running behind her. She didn't have to run too far to start hearing the sounds of gunshots in the air and started to leg it. When she arrived she found Chris and Tom, with no sign of David anywhere, fighting a group of tentacle heads as well as a creature that looked like a skinned gorilla except taller and with boney spikes coming down its back and arms. Fearing that if she used her shotgun Chris and Tom would be caught in the cross fire, she ordered to them, "Chris! Tom! Get down now!" The two obeyed and immediately ducked for whatever was coming. Ed turned to FIDO and said, "Cut their heads off!" Just then, a thin red beam emitted from a small hole in FIDO's forehead. The beam made scorch marks when it made contact with the wall and decapitated the tentacle heads and skinned gorilla. FIDO disengaged his laser and Chris and Tom got back up.

"Nice aim," said Chris as he gazed upon the carnage FIDO made.

"Remind me to never get you angry," said the Doctor in Ed's head.

"Where's David?!" demanded Ed in desperation.

"A few minutes after you left, these creatures started to appear out of the blue lightening that we saw earlier today and began to attack us," explained Tom quickly, "As Chris and I fought the creatures that skinned gorilla thing punched a hole in the wall and one of those tentacle heads took David and headed down the hole." Tom pointed to the hole that was on the left wall of the security gate.

"Damn it! We have to go after him!" said Ed and started to enter the hole.

"Wait, for all we know he could be dead right now or, even worse, one of those tentacle heads," said Chris.

Ed shook her head in disagreement. "If they wanted David dead or a host they could've done it earlier along with the rest of us," explained Ed, "They want something from me. That's why they wanted me away from you guys, so that I could have my guard down and take one of you as bait for me. David's still alive, I can feel it."

"So then there's no stopping you," said Chris. Ed nodded; she had enough of words for the moment and cared more about David than an argument with Chris. "We're coming with you this time," said Chris, "Don't know what's going to happen next if you make us wait again."

"Alright then," said Ed and led the way into the hole. With their flashlights the only source of light for them, the Infinity team ventured into what felt like the depths of hell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David slowly opened his eyes to what appeared to be a dimly lit room. His glasses were a bit smudged with some kind of green stuff but he could still see. He looked around his surroundings and realized that the room was covered with some kind of pale green slime. His instincts immediately kicked in and told him to leg it but he couldn't move his arms and legs. He looked down and saw that he was stuck in the same pale green slime. "I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay…Ed will find me, I'm sure of it. She will find me," thought David, trying to get his mind off his current situation. Just then, something big and tall overshadowed him. David was afraid to look up but his curiosity got the better of him and he looked up. Towering before him was a centipede creature like before except it was taller, bigger, and had what looked like to be larva growing on its back. All of sudden, he then realized where he was, he was in the Centipede Queen's lair and the creature before him was the Queen herself. The Queen hissed at him and then opened and closed her pincers with a loud "schink". At that moment, the only word David could think of yelling out was "ED!"

Ed heard David's voice further down the tunnel and began to run, oblivious to the fact that she was tripping over steel rods and rubble. She saw a dim light at the end of the tunnel and ran faster, fearing that every second she wasted could be David's last. She emerged from the tunnel and found the Queen hovering over David, scared but alive. "Get away from him!" she yelled and fired a few shots of her shotgun at the Queen but the bullets deflected from her tough shell. Chris, Tom, and FIDO arrived and were about to attack when Ed stopped them. "Hold your fire! Her exoskeleton is too tough, our bullets are useless," she said.

Just then, the Doctor's voice called out to her. "Emma! Use me!" he said. Ed reached inside her jumpsuit and held out the fog watch in front of the Queen. The Queen shrieked in fear, sensing that within the watch was the essence and wrath of a great being. "Open the watch now! Let me out!" said the Doctor in her head. Ed opened the watch and out came a beam of light that shot right at the Queen. The Queen squirmed and screamed in pain as her life force was being sucked away and little by little the giant centipede began to disintegrate.

But, as the Queen slowly degraded into nothing, the watch made Ed see another world. Ed found herself in a world where there was an orange sky and silver trees. She saw that she was standing on a beach with a vast ocean before her. She realized that instead of her suit, she was barefooted and wearing a white sundress. Her toes dug into the soft sand as she heard footsteps crunching into the sand behind her. She turned to where the sound was coming from and saw a blurry image of a man standing before her. She tried to strain her vision and see who this man was but then she snapped out of it and found herself back in the Queen's lair with the Queen now nothing more than a pile of ash and the light of the fog watch retracing back inside and sealing itself shut.

Ed shook her head for focus and ran to David, Tom and Chris followed. Ed took out her hammer and pried David out of his green cocoon with Tom and Chris helping her pulling the slime off of him. Once David was out, he leap towards Ed and embraced her. "I thought…I thought I was going to die for a second but something in my head told me to not give up on you," breathed David with tears flowing from his eyes.

Ed let go of David and looked at him in the face as she wiped his tears away, just like what the Doctor did for her in her moment of weakness. "Thanks for not giving up on me," she said and led David out of the lair and through the hole with the rest of the team following behind them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They emerged out of the hole and back into the brightly lit hallway. They simply walked to the security gate, tired and mentally shaken after a long day of hell, and now they were only a few feet away from freedom and safety. They made it to the access panel and Ed, nervous that the panel still would not work, wiped the card into the reader and the gate slid open. Ed, with her arm around David for support, and the others walked through the gate and onto the metal corridor that led to the trolley stop where the trolley was already waiting for them. Ed closed the door behind them and proceeded to walk to the trolley.

Once everyone was inside, the trolley was set in motion. Tom and Chris were sitting at the very front with Ed, David, and FIDO sitting behind them. Ed still had her arm around David as he placed his head on her shoulder. All five of them looked out and down of the windows to see what kind of carnage was going on below. It was like looking at a horror movie, scientists and soldiers were running for safety, most were caught and killed by the aliens, others were being fused with the centipedes and becoming tentacle heads. Ed made David's head turn away from the window and whispered to him, "Just look away David, just look away." David obeyed and looked at the floor of the trolley but he couldn't do anything about the screams and roars from both the scientists and aliens that were coming from the outside.

"I still don't get it," said Chris in despair. "How could this have happened?" Chris questioned, "We did everything by the book and by procedure. We knew what was going to happen and yet here we are in the seventh ring of Hell!"

"It's my fault, isn't it?" said David. Ed and the others looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" said Ed.

David looked up from the floor and to Ed with his brown eyes looking right into her hazel eyes. "I'm starting to remember things now. I remember that I went into the test chamber because…because I was hearing a man's voice calling out to me from the test chamber and just after that my whole body felt like it was being controlled by someone else. I couldn't stop myself, I wanted to but I couldn't!" explained David in desperation. "Please tell me, was it because of me that this whole mess began? Was it my fault that my sister is dead now? Did I kill Annie and all of those other people down below?" begged David.

Ed drew him close to her and said, "No it's not your fault, your presence in the test chamber didn't cause that. You didn't kill Annie and the others, someone or something else did."

"And that someone or something is still keeping the connection between this planet and theirs, I can feel it," said the Doctor in her head.

"What are you talking about? The wormhole was destroyed along with everything else that could make another one," replied Ed in her head.

"Your wormhole was just bait for the invaders. Something big and powerful has made a bigger wormhole, used it to crossover to Earth, and it's keeping the connection between Earth and their planet so that other wormholes will be made and an invasion will start," said the Doctor. "If we want to save Earth from an invasion we must find this being and stop him by any means necessary," informed the Doctor.

"Where can we find him?" asked Ed.

"I have a feeling that he will find us actually," said the Doctor.

Just then, the trolley stopped. Tom looked out of the front window to see what was blocking the rail but realized that there was no rail. "The rail's destroyed! We can't go any further," informed Tom.

Chris slammed his fist against his seat and said, "Damn it!"

Ed looked out of the window to see where they were, they were in Sub-Level 95. This level was the Visitor Surface Gate! This was where she and Annie met David yesterday. Had it really been that long? To Ed it felt more like a month then a day. She got up and said, "Not all hope it lost, there's still the Visitor Surface Gate! We can get out through there!" Ed left her seat and exited out of the trolley with David and FIDO following right behind her.

Tom looked out of the window and saw the name of the sub-level printed on the wall. "Yes of course!" realized Tom and followed Ed with Chris running behind him.

Ed made it for the access panel of the surface elevator; she produced a card key from her suit and swiped the card in the reader. The metal gates slid open and revealed the elevator on the other side. Ed took a quick look around and found that everything was in working order. She turned to the others and said, "Okay, FIDO and I are going to go up first just to make sure that the close is clear. If I'm not back in 45 minutes, I want you all get to the surface okay?"

"Just a minute there Ed," interjected Chris, "Remember the last time you told us to wait? David was captured, cocooned, and nearly lunch for the Queen."

"You have a point there but I've got a feeling that something big is going to happen up there and I don't want any of you guys to get hurt," she said.

Chris sighed and admitted defeat. "Alright then, but you better get back here in 45 minutes," said Chris.

Ed nodded and went into the elevator with FIDO at her side. "Godspeed Ed," said Tom.

"Thanks Tom," said Ed with a half smile.

Just when she was about to press the "UP" button, David said, "Promise that you'll come back?"

Ed looked right at David and smiled. "I promise and besides, what's the worst that can happen to me after the Centipede Queen?" she said, gave David a wink, and pressed the button. David smiled back at her and didn't keep his eyes off her as the doors slid closed. "That's the first time he smiled ever since the incident," thought Ed as the elevator went up to the surface.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Ed and FIDO reached the surface, they immediately went outside into the sunlight. They looked around and found corpses of soldiers and scientists lying on the ground. "Looks clear," said Ed. FIDO nodded in agreement but just then a bright blue bolt of lightning struck the ground before them and emerging from the smoke was a giant, scaly mammoth-like creature with red lizard eyes, two pairs of tusks, and spikes coming out from its back emitting blue lightening. Ed and FIDO looked up in awe and Ed said nonchalantly, "Me and my big fat mouth!"


	9. Chapter 9

_(Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and the Half-Life series.)_

Infinity

By: RoboAngel

Chapter 9: To the Surface and Beyond

The giant mammoth alien glared down at Ed and FIDO. "I am the Warden," said the mammoth's voice inside Ed's head. His voice was deep, powerful, and menacing. Just the very sound of it made her head pound she couldn't help but cradle her head in pain.

Just then, the pain began to lighten and the Doctor's voice soothed her head. "I'll hold off his telepathic power with my own. You can still hear him in your head but you won't feel any pain. He's the one who is maintaining the connection between Earth and their world," he said.

"Thanks," she said in her head.

"So, I see that you have the Doctor by your side," said the Warden.

"You know him?" asked Ed.

"I know of him. To my superiors and me, he is a menace and a nightmare. But to the people we control and rule over, he is a savior and a hero," said the Warden, "To tell you the truth, he is like you right now. A scientist in the wrong place at the wrong time but still fighting for what is right and damn hard to kill. You two are a thorn in my side."

"Sorry for being such a nuisance and by the way, I'm an engineer," said Ed with a smirk.

"Whatever…I should've killed you and the rest of the Infinity team myself instead of letting the Centipede Queen do it," said the Warden.

"So you're the one controlling them?" asked Ed.

"Yes I thought that if I took that youngster that you are so attached to while you were distracted I could lure you to the Queen's lair and become a meal for her, since she is always pregnant with hundreds of larvae," said the Warden.

"That explains the intensity of his telepathy," said the Doctor, "He's the one who is controlling all of these creatures rampaging White Peak but by thought. He has a very deep connection with them so if we kill him we kill the creatures on Earth."

"That's a bit extreme," protested Ed.

"Yes it is and I always try not to kill my enemies, I prefer to persuade them out of their wrongful ways and hope for the best. But after what I've heard of him, the Warden is not the persuasive type so we have no choice," said the Doctor.

"Yes, the Doctor is right. I'm not easily swayed by words and lectures, especially now from space dust inside a fog watch who must rely upon a woman to protect him," said the Warden and then gave a sinister laugh, "Since you're only human and can't regenerate like the Doctor, killing you and your mangy tin dog will be easy because in this world I am a god!"

"Bastard's going to pay for comparing himself to Jesus and God!" said Ed and ran towards an army jeep for cover with FIDO following behind her. The Warden gave out a triumphant roar from his trunk and began shooting lightning bolts and energy balls all over the place from his spikes. "Have any bright ideas Doc?" asked Ed in her head, "How about I spray some Essence of Doctor from Calvin Klein at him like the Queen?"

"I might hurt him but I can't kill him," informed the Doctor, "His life force is connected to the wormhole he is maintaining. I can't exactly absorb infinity out of him now can I?"

"It's Plan B then," said Ed and looked around for inspiration. She saw some grenades on the jeep seat and took one. She sneaked a look from her cover to see where the Warden was, the Warden had his right side towards her which was perfect for her plan. She aimed her shotgun at a certain area on his side and shot a few rounds into it, blue blood started to bleed out of the bullet holes on the Warden's side. The giant mammoth screamed out in pain, a few rounds from a shotgun alone were not enough to kill him but that wasn't Ed's plan. She looked down at FIDO and ordered while pointing at the Warden's wounds, "Sick 'em boy!"

FIDO obeyed and leaped from the army jeep and onto the Warden's back. FIDO opened his mouth and revealed a set of sharp metallic teeth moving rapidly and sounding like a chain saw. FIDO sunk his head into the Warden's wounded side and began to cut open a massive hole from one of the bullet wounds. The Warden screamed out in pain once again and tried to shake FIDO off of him but FIDO held on and continued to cut deeper into the Warden's side. Once he was deep enough he took his head out of the now gaping hole of a wound and yelled out, "It is finished ma'am!" FIDO then jumped off the Warden's side and ran back to the jeep.

Ed was now running from the jeep and towards the wound with her hammer in one hand and the grenade in the other. She jumped up and latched onto the edge of the wound with the hook side of her hammer. She popped open the grenade and threw it inside the wound. She unhooked herself from the wound and rolled onto the ground, away from the Warden. She got up and ran back to jeep where FIDO was waiting for her. The Warden looked right at her with his blood red eyes and she could tell that he knew what was going to happen next to him.

"It's…It's impossible for such a simple human like you to kill me like this!" said the Warden angrily, "But don't be so smug human! This is only the first wave, others shall come before me and they will be far more powerful than me! Before I die I shall warn my superiors of you, the Engineer, and they'll make sure that everyone and everything you love and cherish on this planet will suffer and die along with you!"

Just then, a flash of light appeared from the Warden's wounded side and Ed and FIDO took cover as guts and blue blood splattered all over the place. When the rain of blood and guts finally ceased, Ed and FIDO stood up to look at the carnage. The Warden's body was lying on the ground but a good majority of his side was gone leaving only an even bigger gaping hole. Ed and FIDO checked themselves over to see if any of the gore splattered onto them. Ed smiled and said, "Clean getaway from a messy kill."

"Emma, wow!...I mean geez…How could you?…How did you?...Wow, Em you're a real terror!" said the Doctor in amazement.

"Thanks," said Ed with her smile now a smug look.

"I could kiss you right now!" said the Doctor.

Ed's expression then turned from smug to surprise. "I'm sorry what did you just say?" said Ed, making sure that she heard correctly what the Doctor had just said to her.

"N,nothing!...Nothing at all!...Um, good job!" said the Doctor awkwardly.

"Okay then," said Ed unsettlingly but just then the Warden's body lit up in bright blue light and more bolts of lightning started to shoot at every direction from his body. Ed and FIDO ducked for cover behind the jeep. "What's happening now?" asked Ed in her head.

"The Warden is being sucked back into the wormhole!" said the Doctor.

A bolt of lightning struck the jeep and it disappeared in a flash of bright blue light. Ed looked around for another hiding place but couldn't. She then saw that another bolt of lightning was coming for them. Ed held onto FIDO and shouted out, "Hold on!" The bolt struck them both and all Ed could see was darkness once more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed thought that she was back in the black void before she had met the Doctor for the first time, but when she realized that she and FIDO were standing on something in the void this time Ed knew that she was somewhere different. That was when she heard the all-too-familiar sound of a lighter snapping open, they turned around to see where it was coming from and saw the Chain-Smoking Assistant standing before them lighting up a cigarette. He took a long drag from his cigarette and breathed the smoke out while he looked at them for a few minutes. He then dropped the cigarette onto the black ground and smothered it with his shoe. "Hey there kiddo," said the Chain-Smoking Assistant, "I'm impressed with the work you've done back at White Peak."

"Umm…Thanks," said Ed awkwardly.

"In fact, others besides me are also impressed with your work and they have sent me to offer you a job," said the Chain-Smoking Assistant and lit another cigarette. "Besides," he said after blowing out the smoke, "I think you're unemployed right now so I decided for you and said yes. Oh and please keep the suit and dog, since you created them I think you should keep them. No telling when you're going to need them."

"What job? What are you talking about?" demanded Ed.

"I'm afraid your job description is confidential," said the Chain-Smoking Assistant, "but don't worry, when the time comes I'll tell what you are needed to do. So until then get some sleep, you look like you need it…See you around kiddo."

"No wait!" cried out Ed and reached out for the smoking man. And just like that, the Chain-Smoking Assistant disappeared right before her with the embers of his cigarette the last thing before Ed and FIDO were once again plunged into darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

_(Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and the Half-Life series.)_

Infinity

By: RoboAngel

Chapter 10: Legend of the Engineer

About 45 minutes after Ed and FIDO headed for the surface, David and the others went up to the surface. They went outside to find Ed and FIDO but what they only found were human corpses and blue blood and guts. The team searched all over the place to see where Ed and FIDO had gone to but there were no traces of them except for Ed's shotgun and hammer laying on the ground. David picked up both of them as Chris said from a distance, "Where have they gone? They couldn't have left us here, Ed's not like that."

"No, you're right. Ed would never leave someone behind," said Tom, "but she's not dead either, she can't be. I mean her body is nowhere to be found."

"She's not dead," said David plainly, "she's so very much alive and so is FIDO. They're together and safe."

Chris and Tom walked over to David with puzzled expressions. "What makes you think that Davy?" asked Chris.

"I have a feeling that she and FIDO are alive but they're in a place that we can never reach. Somewhere that is beyond everything that we could ever imagine and somewhere that they didn't want to go to in the first place," said David as if someone else was speaking for him, "They were taken from us but they'll be back, I'm certain of it."

"Well, after what we've seen today I believe you," said Tom with a satisfied grin, "At least they're safe now."

"But how long will they be gone?" asked Chris.

David looked up into the blue sky and said, "I don't know but what I do know is that when Ed does come back I'll be ready to be at her side no matter what. I'll be stronger than I am now so that way when she does come back she'll no longer have to protect me, instead it'll be me who will protect her." Just then David grinned, thinking of the day he would have his chance to protect the woman whom he had loved and adored for only a short period of time. "I'll protect you this time Ed," he thought as he walked with Chris and Tom out of the complex and towards the future where the unknown awaited for them.


	11. Epilogue

_(Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and the Half-Life series.)_

Infinity

By: RoboAngel

Epilogue: Never Alone

In the darkness of the void, Ed was in a fetal position floating while holding onto FIDO who was shut off for no apparent reason. She was alone; in all her years of being alone she never felt this level loneliness until now. "I'm all alone now," said Ed, "No one is here, I have no one to talk to, no one to even be with, I'm alone. I'm so alone."

Suddenly, she felt someone wrap their arms around her and FIDO. "You will never be alone," said the soothing and friendly voice of the Doctor. She then felt his fingers press onto her temples. He took her mind back to that beach with the orange sky and silver trees and then back home to Cincinnati where her family was waiting for her to come and sit outside with them in the hot summer night. Tears flowed down her eyes and she let herself give into the sleep that she was promised by the Chain-Smoking Assistant. And so, FIDO and Ed slept while being wrapped in the protective arms of the Doctor as they floated in a realm that was beyond all space, time, and thought and waited for the day that they would be needed again.


End file.
